Männer weinen nicht!
by Ryina
Summary: Update mit Video zur Story! Nach The Bridesmaid.... Logan nimmt die Trennung von Rory schwerer als erwartet. Es scheint gut zu werden, bis sich ein schlimmer Unfall ereignet!
1. Mein Kopf

Hallo! Schön das ihr vorbeigeschaut habt! Also dies ist meine erste GG Story...ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

**Bitte lasst doch einen Kommetar da!**

**Kapitel 1 - Mein Kopf**

Logan legte seine Schlüssel auf den Tisch und zog seinen Mantel aus. Er schloss seine Augen und schaute sich im

Appartement um. Eigentlich hatte er sich die Hochzeit seiner Schwester anders vorgestellt. Ganz anders, vor allen Dingen

das Ende.

Rory hatte ihn aufgefordert morgen zwischen elf und zwei nicht in der Wohnung zu sein. Sie wollte ihre Sachen holen um das

gemeinsame Leben mit Logan zurück zu lassen. Logan zog sich seinen Anzug aus und legte sich langsam ins Bett. Mal

wieder hatte er alles gehörig versaut. Er liebte Rory abgöttisch, wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können. Eigentlich war ihm

seine Schuld noch immer nicht bewusst. Schließlich waren sie getrennt gewesen und somit hatte er eigentlich tun dürfen was

er wollte, allerdings wusste er, dass er ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. Nachdem Logan fast die gesamte Nacht damit verbracht

hatte nachzudenken, schlief er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein. Als sein Wecker schellte und er die Augen öffnete,

fühlte er sich direkt als wenn ihm jemand Nadeln in die Augen stechen würde.

Langsam setzte Logan sich auf und versuchte auf seine Uhr zu sehen, bevor er aufstand und ins Badezimmer herüber

schwankte. Er hatte lange keinen Migräneanfall mehr bekommen, zumindest nicht während der gesamten Zeit die er mit

Rory verbracht hatte. Logan hatte das Gefühl das sein Kopf explodieren würde und auch sein Magen begann sich förmlich

herum zu drehen, so dass er begann sich zu übergeben. „

Logan?", rief Rory als sie ins Appartement hereinkam um sicher zu sein, dass Logan wirklich nicht da war, allerdings hörte

sie nur die Toilettenspülung, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie fühlte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Noch nicht einmal dieses

Versprechen konnte er halten. Was zum Teufel war so schwer daran um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit nicht dort zu sein. Sie bog

um die Ecke zum Badezimmer und stieß die halboffene Tür auf.

„Was zum Teufel…", fragte sie, verstummte dann aber als sie Logan zusammengekauert vor der Toilette sitzen sah.

„Logan? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie direkt und merkte wie ihre Wut der Angst wich.

„Klar. Gib mir noch ne Sekunde.", sagte Logan und erbrach sich erneut bevor er langsam aufstand und sich den Mund

ausspülte, wobei er sich am Waschbecken festhielt.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Rory und sah Logan dabei im Spiegel an.

„Gar nichts. Sorry das ich noch hier bin. Ich werde jetzt zu Collin und Finn fahren.", sagte Logan, wobei Rory auffiel wie

sehr er zitterte als sie auf seine Hände schaute, die das Waschbecken umklammert hielten.

„Du kannst so nicht fahren Logan. Geh wieder ins Bett, ich werde morgen wiederkommen.", sagte Rory, während Logan sie

nun zum ersten Mal ansah.

„Nein Rory ist okay.", entgegnete er und schob sich an Rory vorbei, wobei er schon diese kleine flüchtige Bewegung

genoss. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen traf ihn das Sonnenlicht genau ins Gesicht, was wieder diesen beinah unerträglichen

Schmerz auslöste und Logan leicht aufstöhnen ließ, wobei er zu schwanken begann. Rory, die hinter ihm hergegangen war,

fasste ihn am Arm und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Soll ich dich zum Arzt fahren?", fragte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte und geradewegs das Bett ansteuerte, wobei

Rory ihn nicht losließ. Langsam legte Logan sich wieder zurück ins Bett, wobei Rory sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Migräne?", fragte Rory, während Logan nickte. Rory wusste, dass er damals öfter unter schlimmen Migräneanfällen

gelitten hatte, allerdings nicht in der ganzen Zeit in der sie zusammen gewesen waren.

Rory ging in die Küche herüber um wenig später mit einem Glas Wasser für Logan wieder zu kommen.

„Hast du irgendwas was du einnehmen musst?", fragte sie nach.

„Nicht mehr. Ich hatte sonst immer was im Haus, aber da ich lange keine Beschwerden mehr hatte hab ich's

weggeschmissen.", sagte Logan leise, wobei Rory auffiel, dass ihm schon das Sprechen schwer fiel.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun?", fragte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Tut mir leid. Wenn du morgen wieder kommst bin ich ganz sicher weg.", sagte Logan.

Während Rory aufstand und nickte. „Ruf an wenn was ist oder du was brauchst.", sagte sie und verließ dann den Raum. Sie

wollte ihn so eigentlich nicht alleine lassen, allerdings konnte sie seine Nähe kaum ertragen.


	2. Machs gut

Vielen Dank noch mal an Naschkatz! Extra für dich update ich heute schon mal...damit du nicht so lange warten musst!  
Also, wer hier mal vorbeischaut bitte hinterlasst doch einen kleinen Kommentar, würd mich wirklich sehr freuen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Machs gut!**

Als Rory die Wohnungstür am nächsten Morgen aufschloss erschrak sie als sie direkt ein lautes Würgen hörte. Sie schaute

zum Bett herüber, wo Logan über einem Eimer hing und sich unaufhörlich übergab.

„Oh Logan.", sagte Rory als sie näher kam, wobei Logan sich noch drei weitere Male erbrach bevor er sich ins Bett

zurücklegte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich anrufen sollen.", sagte er, allerdings schüttelte Rory sofort den Kopf.

Mittlerweile war sie einfach nur noch besorgt.

„Hast du heute Nacht wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekommen?", fragte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht mal eine Sekunde.", sagte er und richtete sich dann wieder auf um sich erneut zu übergeben. Rory ging zum

Kleiderschrank herüber und holte eine Hose und ein T-Shirt heraus, welches sie auf das Bett legte.

„Los Logan, zieh dich an, ich fahre dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus, damit sie dir etwas verschreiben können.", sagte sie nachdem

Logan aufgehört hatte sich zu erbrechen. Logan nickte und zog sich in Zeitlupentempo an, während Rory einen anderen

Eimer herbeiholte, den sie mit ins Auto nehmen wollte. Als Logan die Stufen vom Bett herunterging schwankte er

bedrohlich, so dass Rory ihn umfasste und stützte.

„Du musst das wirklich nicht tun Ace."; sagte er, worauf Rory allerdings nicht reagierte. Das war ihr auch bewusst, aber sie

konnte ihn auch nicht einfach dort liegen lassen. Logan stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen als sie das Gebäude verließen und ihn die

Sonne im Gesicht traf.

„Schließ deine Augen und halt dich einfach an mir fest.", sagte sie und führte Logan behutsam zum Wagen. Sie redeten nicht

während der ganzen Fahrt. Im Krankenhaus angekommen nahm Rory im Warteraum platz, während Logan zur

Untersuchung gebracht wurde.

* * *

„Mrs. Gilmore", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Rory sah irritiert von ihrem Buch auf und blickte in das Gesicht einer

Krankenschwester.

„Ja.", antwortete Rory unsicher.

„Wir müssen Mr. Huntzberger hier behalten. Er wurde auf Zimmer 214 gebracht.", sagte die Schwester, während Rory die

Augen weitete, da sie damit nun nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie packte ihr Buch in ihre Tasche und folgte der Schwester dann zu

Zimmer 214, wo Logan im abgedunkelten Zimmer beinah reglos in seinem Bett lag.

„Hey.", sagte Rory als sie hereinkam.

„Hey. Ich muss hier bleiben.", sagte Logan sofort, während Rory nickte.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen holen. Sag mir einfach was du brauchst.", sagte Rory, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Ace, das verlange ich nicht von dir."

„Du verlangst es auch nicht von mir, ich biete es dir an.", konterte Rory und verließ, nachdem Logan einige Wünsche

geäußert hatte, den Raum. Auf dem Weg zum Appartement rief sie Finn an, der nach ein paar Mal schellen endlich an sein

Handy ging.

„Hey Finn."

„Hey Rory. Na alles gut bei dir? Wie war die Hochzeit?", fragte er sofort. Rory schluckte. Logan hatte also noch nichts

erzählt.

„Logan und ich haben uns getrennt. Ich wollte eigentlich bereits gestern meine Sachen packen und ausziehen, allerdings hat

Logan einen ziemlich schweren Migräneanfall. Ich habe ihn gerade ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo er die nächsten Tage

bleiben muss. Ich hole gerade ein paar Sachen, die ich ihm eben vorbei bringen will. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihn ja später mal

besuchen und ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen.", sagte Rory, während sie Finn am anderen Ende zum ersten Mal sprachlos

erlebt.

„Kein Problem. Das tut mir wirklich Leid Rory.", sagte er und Rory wusste, dass er es absolut ehrlich meinte.

* * *

Nachdem sie ein paar Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte fuhr sie wieder ins Krankenhaus. Das alles machte dir Trennung jetzt

nur noch schlimmer, für beide.

„Gut, falls du noch was brauchst, Collin und Finn wissen Bescheid und kommen heute mit Sicherheit mal vorbei.", sagte

Rory, während Logan seine Augen schloss. Das war's dann also und die Aufgaben schienen auch schon verteilt.

„Danke.", sagte Logan, während Rory nickte.

„Tja, dann…gute Besserung. Machs gut.", sagte sie leise, während Logan nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Tränen

in die Augen stiegen.

„Du auch.", flüsterte er.


	3. Zuhause?

Nachkatz! Nur für dich update ich bereits wieder ;o) Bin wirklich happy, dass dir die Story so gefällt. Oh es wird noch einiges passieren, das garantiere ich dir, aber erst im übernächsten Kapitel:o) Ein Unfall...soviel sei verraten! Mit dem nächsten Update musst du dich allerdings leider etwas gedulden, fahre nämlich morgen weg, da ich am Wochenende Geburtstag hab! Aber spätestens Montag (wenn ich es noch schaffe auch morgen noch) halte ich dich wieder auf dem Laufenden! Danke noch mal und liebe Grüße!

* * *

**Kapitel 3 Zuhause?**

Finn holte Logan nach drei Tagen im Krankenhaus ab, wobei Finn der Meinung war, dass Logan immer noch grausam

aussah. Auf Logans Wunsch ließ er ihn nur aussteigen und kam nicht erst mit herein, wobei Finn begann sich Gedanken um

Logan zu machen, da er seinen besten Freund noch niemals zuvor so erlebt hatte. Logan schloss die Wohnungstür auf und

atmete erst einmal tief durch als er hereinkam, wobei ihm sofort auffiel, dass es nicht mehr nach Rory roch. Logan ließ seine

Tasche aus der Hand fallen und schaute sich in der so leer wirkenden Wohnung um, was Tränen in seine Augen steigen ließ

. Nichts schien mehr so zu sein wie vorher. Langsam ging er von Raum zu Raum, wobei ihm immer neue Dinge auffielen die

fehlten. „Reiß dich zusammen Huntzberger!", sagte er zu sich selber und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Er hatte zuvor noch nie

geweint, da es sich für einen Mann nicht gehörte. Das hatte ihm sein eiskalter Vater von frühesten Kindesbeinen an

beigebracht, also was zum Teufel war jetzt los mit ihm? Nachdem er eine Weile dort gesessen hatte griff er zum Telefon und

rief Collin und Finn an, da er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Wie verabredet trafen sie sich in einer Bar, wo Logan sofort

begann Tequilla in sich hinein zu schütten. Nachdem sie Stunden in der Bar verbracht hatten ergriff Finn letztendlich die

Initiative, da Logan betrunken genug war.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Für heute Abend reicht's.", sagte er und schaute Collin an, der nickte.

„Wieso nach Hause? Was zum Teufel soll ich zuhause?", fragte Logan.

„Okay, dann lass uns noch zu uns fahren und dort absacken.", schlug Finn vor, da er sich somit erhoffte Logan wenigstens

heute Abend unter Beobachtung zu haben, wobei Logan zu seiner Zufriedenheit auf den Vorschlag einging.

* * *

Als Logan am nächsten Morgen aufwacht schmerzte sein Kopf bereits wieder, dieses Mal allerdings nicht aufgrund einer

Migräne. Verwirrt sah er sich um, wobei sein Blick auf Collin fiel der neben ihm lag und gerade ebenfalls aufwachte. Logan

schüttelte den Kopf und schlich zum Bad herüber. Er wunderte sich nicht großartig, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal,

dass er nach einer wilden Nacht dort aufwachte. Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer herauskam duftete es zu seiner

Verwunderung nach frischem Kaffe. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es roch so „normal", da Rory auch

immer Kaffe aufgeschüttet hatte wenn sie aufgestanden waren. Allerdings hielt diese Illusion nicht lange an, da Collin sich

muffelig an ihm vorbei aufs Badezimmer schob. Logan ging zur Küche herüber, wo Finn gerade Frühstück machte.

„Finn…Frühstück? Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt? Ich habe noch niemals Frühstück bekommen hier.", bemerkte Logan

verwundert.

„Tja Huntz, ich war auch zum ersten Mal nicht annährend so voll wie du gestern Abend und bin deshalb durchaus in der

Lage heute Morgen Frühstück zu machen.", entgegnete Finn, wobei er die Kaffeekanne vor Logan auf den Tisch stellte.

Dieser hatte den Kopf zwischen den Händen vergraben und wollte eigentlich nur wieder ins Bett. Mittlerweile kam auch

Collin in die Küche herein und war ebenfalls verwundert darüber, dass es heute so etwas wie ein Frühstück gab. Logan

schüttete sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer herüber um mit einer Flasche Alkohol in der Hand

wieder zukommen.

„Was wäre der morgen danach ohne das mit dem man aufgehört hat.", sagte er und schraubte die Flasche auf, während

Finn den Kopf schüttelte. Normalerweise hatte er nichts dagegen und es war normal dass sie viel tranken, allerdings machte

er sich momentan zu große Sorgen um Logan, da er wusste wie es in diesem momentan aussah.

„Komm Logan, dass muss doch wirklich nicht sein. Du hast gleich auch noch Vorlesungen wie wir auch.", bemerkte Finn

deshalb. Logan sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Was denn? Komm Finn, dass machen wir nun wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal.", sagte Logan und goss sich einen kräftigen

Schluck in seinen Kaffee. Nachdem sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten und Logan sich noch ein paar Mal „Kaffee"

nachgeschenkt hatte, bestellte er sich ein Taxi zum Appartement. Ungeachtet der noch folgenden Vorlesungen trank er

zuhause ungehindert weiter, diesmal allerdings ohne Kaffee. Er wusste genau, dass er Rory heute sehen würde. Sie hatte

n dieselbe Vorlesung, weshalb es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, es sei denn einer von ihnen würde nicht auftauchen. Diese Blöße

wollte sich Logan allerdings nicht geben. Er räumte seine Sachen zusammen und ging dann los zur Vorlesung. Dadurch, dass

der Campus beinah direkt vor der Tür lag musste er nicht erst in seinem Zustand ins Auto steigen.

* * *

„Hey Rory.", erklang plötzlich Finns Stimme. Rory drehte sich überrascht um und begrüßte Collin und Finn ebenfalls.

„Und, wie….geht's dir so?", fragte Collin etwas stockend, während Rory nickte.

„Gut, danke.", entgegnete sie, wobei ihr sofort auffiel wie verklemmt und anders die Situation war.

„Oh nein, ist das Huntz?", fragte Collin plötzlich und schaute dabei hinter Rory, die sich ebenfalls sofort umdrehte. Ihr Blick

fiel direkt auf Logan, der mehr torkelte als ging.

„Hey, hey, alle miteinander!", lallte er als er bei der Truppe angekommen war.

„Logan, was machst du hier?", fragte Rory und sah ihn schockiert an.

„Was denn? Was machst du hier? Ich hab jetzt eine Vorlesung.", entgegnete Logan, während Rory Finn anblickte.

„Nein Logan, die Vorlesung fällt aus, wir gehen nach Hause.", sagte er und fasste Logan am Arm, allerdings riss dieser sich

sofort los.

„Rory ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte er an Rory gewannt und sah diese dabei direkt an, während Rory ihren Blick von

Logan abwandte und wortlos in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging.

„Rory!", rief Logan hinter ihr her, allerdings reagierte Rory gar nicht erst auf ihn. Finn fasste Logan, den mittlerweile alle

anstarrten am Arm.

„Wir gehen Logan!", sagte er und drückte ihn Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich kann alleine gehen Finn.", sagte er plötzlich und riss sich abrupt von Finn los. Finn schaute Logan noch eine Weile

hinterher. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Rory die hinter ihm stand und ihn ansah.

„Er fängt sich wieder.", sagte Finn sofort als er ihren besorgten und ängstlichen Blick sah.

„Ich werde Honor anrufen. Sie hat noch vier Tage bevor sie auf Hochzeitsreise geht. Ich denke es ist vielleicht ganz gut

wenn sie noch kurz mit ihm spricht.", sagte Rory und kramte dabei ihr Handy hervor.

„Honor wird sich freuen.", sagte Collin, während Finn nickte.

„Wie immer.", sagte er.


	4. Tränen

honey-bunny1990: vielen vielen Dank für deinen netten Kommentar! Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Story weiterhin und du lässt weiter

von dir hören!

Nachkatz: Schön diese Spekulationen...sehr sehr schön...noch 2 Kapitel...dann weißt du es :o) Bis dahin Geduld und ich hoffe

dieses gefällt dir auch!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Tränen**

„Honor? Hey, hier ist Rory."

„Rory, hey! Wie geht's dir?", antwortete Honor gut gelaunt.

„Ich weiß es ist ziemlich kurz vor deiner Hochzeitsreise, aber es geht um Logan. Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt, auf deiner

Hochzeit."

„Was?", fragte Honor schockiert und wartete nicht lange bevor sie fragte was Logan angestellt habe.

„Er hat mit fast all deinen Brautjungfern geschlafen, was mir brandheiß berichtet worden ist."

„Was?", fragte Honor erneut schockiert.

„Nun ja, vergiss diese Tatsache erst einmal. Also, ich bin bei ihm ausgezogen. Er war drei Tage lang im Krankenhaus, da er wieder Migräne bekommen hat. Nun ja und er trinkt."

„Das er trinkt ist ja nichts neues."

„Ja, aber er trinkt zuviel Honor. Er ist gerade sturzbetrunken zu einer Vorlesung aufgetaucht. Würdest du vielleicht mit ihm

reden?", fragte Rory, wobei Honor merkte, dass es ihr sehr ernst war.

„Ich fahre morgen früh hier los und bei ihm vorbei, okay? Geht's dir denn gut?"

„Ja, alles okay.", bekräftigte Rory. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal bei Honor und legte dann auf um zusammen mit Finn und

Collin zur Vorlesung zu gehen.

* * *

Nachdem Honor am nächsten Morgen fast zehn Minuten lang geschellt hatte, Logan ihr

allerdings nicht öffnete, holte sie ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche heraus und ging in die Wohnung herein. Sie blieb erst einmal

in der Tür stehen und betrachtete die vielen Flaschen und die unglaubliche Unordnung der Wohnung.

„Logan?", rief sie und ging zum Schlafzimmer herüber.

„Honor?", erklang Logans Stimme verwirrt.

„Ja, danke fürs Öffnen!", rief sie, während Logan nun aus dem Schlafzimmer gestolpert kam.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er überrascht und nahm Honor flüchtig in den Arm.

„Gott Logan, wie sieht es hier aus, wie siehst du aus?", fragte sie schockiert, bekam allerdings keine Antwort von Logan,

der immer noch nur in Boxershorts vor ihr stand und eindeutig verkatert war.

„Zieh dich an, ich mach uns einen Kaffee.", sagte sie und ging dann zur Küche herüber, während Logan ins Badezimmer

ging. Nachdem er wieder zurück war setzte er sich neben Honor, die den Kaffee bereits vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt

hatte, auf die Couch.

„Ich hab gehört bei dir läuft es momentan nicht so.", begann Honor.

„Okay, wer hat dich angerufen? Rory?", fragte er gereizt, während Honor nickte.

„Ja Rory hat mich angerufen, weil sie sich riesige Sorgen macht. Ich glaub ich weiß nur Ausschnitte. Wie zum Teufel

konntest du mit meinen Brautjungfern schlafen? Mein Gott Logan, dass sind meine besten Freundinnen!" Logan entging nicht

der Zorn, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Rory und ich waren zu der Zeit eigentlich gar nicht mehr zusammen."

„Logan, das spielt doch keine Rolle. Hättest du sie wirklich geliebt hättest du das nicht so einfach tun können!" Logan lachte

ironisch auf, das merkte er jetzt im Moment auch.

„Wieso hast du nicht angerufen als du im Krankenhaus warst?", fragte Honor nach einer ganzen Weile Stille.

„War ja nicht so schlimm."

„Trotzdem Logan, du warst im Krankenhaus, es kann also auch nicht so ganz ohne gewesen sein." Logan nickte, entgegnete

allerdings auch jetzt nichts.

„Musst du Medikamente einnehmen?", fragte Honor bewusst, während Logan nickte.

„Die selben wie damals?", fragte Honor weiter, während Logan, der genau wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte, nickte.

Weso zum Teufel trinkst du dann dabei noch? Hast du nicht mehr in Erinnerung was damals passiert ist?", fragte sie

vorwurfsvoll und irritiert über die Achtlosigkeit ihres Bruders.

„Doch, aber jetzt geht es mir gut."

„Das ging es dir damals auch Logan, bis Dad dich bewusstlos im Badezimmer gefunden hat." Logan nickte und schwieg

wieder, während Honor ihren Ärger herunterschraubte und Logans Hand nahm.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und schaute ihn dabei an, wobei auch Logan sie kurz anblickte.

„Ich hab's versaut Honor. Sie wird mir nie verzeihen. Ich habe den einzigen Menschen vergrault den ich wirklich liebe.",

sagte Logan und wieder schimmerten Tränen in seine Augen, was Honor überraschte, da sie Logan noch niemals hatte

weinen sehen, was, wie sie wusste, durch Mitchum kam.

„Glaubst du nicht dass sie euch vielleicht noch mal eine Chance geben wird, wenn du ihr nur etwas Zeit lässt? Ich meine ja,

es ist schlimm was du getan hast, aber vielleicht kann sie dir vergeben."

„Nicht Rory. Wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, dann hat sie sie getroffen. Entschuldige mich.", sagte Logan abrupt

und wollte aufstehen, da ihn die Tränen wieder überkamen, allerdings hielt Honor ihn am Arm fest und zog ihn wieder nach

unten auf die Couch.

„Es ist okay Logan.", sagte sie und sah ihren Bruder dabei an.

„Halt sie nicht zurück. Es ist okay.", bekräftigte sie und schloss ihren weinenden Bruder dann in ihre Arme, wobei auch ihr

die Tränen kamen.

„Ich will sie wieder hier haben Honor! Ich will sie wieder hier haben!", flüsterte Logan leise unter seinen Tränen, während

Honor ihn beruhigend hin und her wiegte. So abrupt wie er angefangen hatte zu weinen bekam er sich auch wieder unter

Kontrolle und trocknete seine Tränen ab.

„Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.", sagte er und trocknete sich sein Gesicht ab. Honor wollte noch

einmal Logans Hand nehmen, allerdings zog er diese auch sofort wieder weg, was ihr zeigte, dass er nun wieder der alte

Logan war, hart in den Belangen keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Genau wie Mitchum.

„Ich weiß ganz genau was in dich gefahren ist Logan. Du liebst sie einfach.", sagte Honor, während Logan nickte, ihr aber

gleichzeitig signalisierte, dass er nicht mehr darüber reden wollte indem er aufstand und Honor zum Frühstück einlud.

Nachdem Honor wieder gefahren war überkam Logan die Lehre in seiner Wohnung wieder, die er diese Mal allerdings

dadurch löste, dass er sich mit einem Drink vor den Fernseher setzte.


	5. Dunkelheit

Nachkatz: Vielen vielen Dank für deine Glückwünsche und deinen lieben Kommentar noch einmal! Kannst die e-Mail quasi vergessen, hat noch funktioniert! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Dunkelheit**

„Hi Rory, hier ist Honor.", meldete sich diese am Telefon.

„Hey. Und, warst du bei Logan?", fragte sie sofort nach,

„Ja, das war ich und ich glaube es war sehr gut, dass ich dort gewesen bin. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn. Er nimmt

Tabletten wegen seiner Migräne. Dieselben hat er damals schon einmal genommen, allerdings ist es fatal wenn er dabei

trinkt. Mitchum hat ihn damals bewusstlos im Badezimmer gefunden."

„Na wunderbar.", bemerkte Rory und setzte sich erst einmal wieder auf die Couch neben ihre Mutter, die sie fragend ansah.

Noch ein Grund mehr warum sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Geht's ihm ansonsten gut?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich würde sagen nein. Rory, du musst mir versprechen, dass das unter uns bleibt wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle."

„Versprochen."

„Logan liebt dich wahnsinnig und macht sich total fertig wegen dem was er dir angetan hat. Wie du ja vielleicht weiß ist

Logan nicht gerade der emotionalste Mensch, aber heute habe ich ihn zum aller ersten Mal weinen sehen und zwar so

richtig. Er hat geweint, weil er glaubt dich verloren zu haben.", erzählte Honor offen, während Rory schluckte. Sie hatte nicht

gedacht, dass ihn das so mitnehmen würde.

„Rory? Bist du noch dran?", fragte Honor, nachdem langes Schweigen geherrscht hatte.

„Was? Oh ja, ich bin noch dran.", sagte sie und wurde somit aus ihren Gedanken geholt.

„Gut, also, dass wollte ich dir eben erzählen. Du kannst mich auch in den Flitterwochen jederzeit anrufen wenn was sein

sollte.", bot Honor an, während Rory sich noch einmal bei ihr bedankte und dann auflegte.

* * *

Sie überlegte nicht lange bevor sie Collins Nummer wählte, wobei dieser sich nicht meldete, weshalb sie Finn anrief, der

sofort an seinem Handy war.

„Hey Finn, hier ist Rory."

„Hi!", entgegnete Finn und Rory war überrascht, dass es so ruhig um ihn herum war.

„Finn du bist doch nicht etwa zuhause, oder?", fragte sie überrascht nach.

„Doch und es kommt noch viel schlimmer. Ich lerne. Nüchtern.", berichtete Finn.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Ist Collin mit Logan unterwegs?"

„Nein, Collin steht unter der Dusche. Wir haben nichts von Logan gehört wegen heute Abend.", beantwortete Finn ihre Frage.

„Honor hat gerade angerufen. Ich wollte dich nur bitten auf Logan aufzupassen. Ich weiß, dass du das tust, aber er nimmt ja

jetzt die Medikamente gegen seine Migräne und dabei darf er normalerweise nicht trinken. Er hat das damals schon mal

missachtet und Mitchum hat ihn bewusstlos im Badezimmer gefunden.", erklärte Rory, während Finn ihr versprach auch

weiterhin gut auf Logan aufzupassen.

* * *

Finn, Collin und Rory trafen am nächsten Morgen zeitgleich vor dem Vorlesungssaal ein, wobei sie sich heute bereits 

lockerer begrüßten als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Rory nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffe, gähnte allerdings

trotzdem herzhaft.

„Müde?", fragte Collin nach, während Rory nickte.

„Diese Fahrerei von Stars Hollow nach New Haven macht mich fertig!", antwortete Rory und verstummte als sie Logan auf

die Gruppe zukommen sah.

„Morgen.", sagte dieser, wobei alle erleichtert feststellen konnten, dass er nüchtern war und wieder etwas normaler aussah.

Das Morgen wurde von allen entgegnet, wobei danach ein langes Schweigen einkehrte.

„Und, was steht heute Abend an?", fragte Logan und warf dabei einen Blick auf Collin und Finn.

„Ich wollte eigentlich lernen.", antwortete Finn, während Logan die Augen weitete.

„Ach komm Finn, lernen. Das ist nichts für abends. Lass uns weggehen. Heute Abend spielt eine gute Band im Crocodils

Club.", entgegnete Logan, während Finn schnell zustimmte, da es, wie er fand, immer noch besser war als wenn Logan

alleine zuhause sitzen würde. Rory entging nicht, dass Logan sie nicht einmal ansah während der ganzen Zeit. Nur in der

Vorlesung konnte sie einen flüchtigen Blick von ihm aufschnappen. Auch nach der Vorlesung verabschiedete er sich nicht

von ihr.

* * *

Als Logan am Abend vor dem Club ankam entging Finn nicht, dass er schon vorher etwas getrunken hatte, so wie

er auch auf dem Konzert viele Drinks in sich hineinschüttete. Als sie den Club gegen fünf Uhr morgens verließen waren

sowohl Collin als auch Logan kaum noch in der Lage einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzte. Auch Finn hatte viel zu viel

getrunken, allerdings versuchte er sich immer noch etwas zurück zu halten um ein Auge auf Logan werfen zu können, wie er

es Rory versprochen hatte.

„Lass uns noch irgendwo hingehen.", schlug Collin vor, während Logan beistimmend nickte und nur Finn den Kopf

schüttelte, der allerdings sofort mitgezogen wurde. Zu guter Letzt war es sieben Uhr morgens als Logan vollkommen

betrunken in seine Wohnung hereintorkelte. Voll angezogen ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und rechnete eigentlich damit bis

zum nächsten Abend durchzuschlafen, was allerdings nicht der Fall war, da er bereits um zehn Uhr würgend über der

Toilette hing, was sich beinah über den ganzen Tag hinzog. Logan kramte in einer ruhigen Minute den Beipackzettel der

Tabletten hervor, wobei er bereits nach kurzer Zeit herausfand, dass dies Nebenwirkungen der Tabletten in Zusammenhang

mit Alkoholkonsum sein könnten. Logan überhörte während des gesamten Tages absichtlich sein Handy und auch sein

anderes Telefon, da es ihm viel zu schlecht ging um mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Vorsorglich hatte er auch den

Anrufbeantworter ausgeschaltet, da er niemanden hören wollte. Als Logan von der Couch aufstand um wieder zu seinem

Bett herüber zu gehen, merkte er wie sich plötzlich alles zu drehen begann. Er versuchte sich noch festzuhalten, knallte dann

allerdings bewusstlos zu Boden.


	6. Erschütterung

nachkatz Vielen vielen Dank noch einmal! Also wie du siehst funktioniert es jetzt wieder! Viel Spaß beim lesen! In diesem Kapitel werden sich die Spekulationen klären :o)

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Erschütterung**

Als er wieder zu sich kam hörte er irritiert das laute Hämmern an der Tür und Finn der seinen Namen mehr brüllte als rief.

Logan setzte sich langsam auf und realisierte erst langsam, dass er bewusstlos gewesen war.

„Huntz mach bitte die Tür auf! Komm schon!", rief Finn, wobei Logan sich fragte wie lange er dort gelegen hatte und wie

lange Finn wohl schon vor der Tür stand.

„Komme sofort.", brüllte Logan und richtet sich langsam auf, wobei er sich erst noch einmal festhielt bevor er zur Tür

herüber ging.

„Mensch Huntz, was machst du denn?", fragte Finn und sah ihn besorgt an, während Logan mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was ist mit deinem Kopf passiert?", fragte Finn und kam ein Stück auf ihn zu um sich die große Beule auf Logans Stirn

anzusehen, was dieser gerade auch merkte.

„Nichts.", antwortete Logan und wich dann von der Tür zurück, so dass Finn hereinkommen konnte. Sein Blick fiel direkt

auf die umgestürzte Vase, sowie die ebenfalls umgestürzte Box und den verrückten Tisch, wobei er Logan wieder anblickte.

„Ich bin hingefallen.", entgegnete Logan, allerdings entging ihm Finns prüfender und skeptischer Blick nicht, weshalb er

wusste, das er ihm nicht glaubte, was ihm allerdings auch egal war, da er bei seiner Geschichte bleiben würde. Sollte ihm

doch erst einmal jemand das Gegenteil beweisen.

„Hingefallen.", wiederholte Finn und ging dann auf die Couch zu auf die er sich setzte.

„Mensch Logan, ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich beide keine Freunde von ernsten Gesprächen sind, aber ich glaube wirklich,

dass es mal Zeit wird.", begann Finn, während Logan die Augen weitete und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wie du schon sagst Finn, ich habe keine Lust jetzt ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen. Das hatte ich gestern schon mit Honor.

Mir geht's gut und es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Logan.

„Aha.", entgegnete Finn und erhob sich dann wieder vom Sofa.

„Gut, dann noch einen schönen Abend. Und pass auf, dass du nicht wieder hinfällst.", entgegnete Finn und schlug dann die

Tür hinter sich zu.

Als Logan am nächsten Morgen aufstand war die Beule an seiner Stirn bereits aus weiter Entfernung zu sehen. Widerwillig

zog er sich an und ging zum Campus herüber, wo er nach ein paar Metern bereits Rory auf sich zukommen sah.

„Hey, was ist dir denn passiert?", fragte sie sofort.

„Nichts. Ich bin hingefallen. Keine wilde Schlägerei oder ähnliches.", antwortete Logan, während Rory nickte. Beide

standen eine Weile schweigsam voreinander.

„Gut, dann…. man sieht sich.", sagte Rory und ging an Logan vorbei, während dieser mit den Händen in der Tasche dort

stehen blieb und nickte. Nachdem er noch ein paar Minuten dort gestanden hatte drehte er sich um und ging wieder nach

Hause, wo er begann zu trinken, allerdings schnell feststellte, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er holte sein Handy

hervor und atmete tief durch bevor er Rorys Nummer wählte.

„Logan.", sagte sie sofort als sie ans Handy ging.

„Rory, es tut mir alles so leid, ich verhalte mich wie das letzte Arschloch. Wo bist du gerade? Können wir uns sehen und

reden?", fragte Logan entschlossen.

„Ich bin in Stars Hollow. Ich weiß nicht Logan….ich denke es ist vielleicht noch zu früh. Mir ist es noch zu früh. Ich will das

noch nicht, verstehst du. Ich brauche einfach Zeit.", sagte Rory, während Logan nickte.

„Okay, mich doch einfach mal an….wenn du dann bereit bist.", stotterte er sich zurecht, während Rory sich ohne weitere

Umschweife am anderen Ende verabschiedete. Logan nickte und blieb eine ganze Weile auf seinem Bett sitzen, bevor er

entschlossen aufstand. Stars Hollow hatte sie gesagt. Er musste sie einfach sehen.

* * *

Lorelei bremste das Auto herunter und sah Rory an, die neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Sie war so erleichtert gewesen

als Rory nach der Trennung zu ihr gekommen war und sie endlich mal wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

„Ist Kirk wieder ausgebrochen?", scherzte Lorelei anhand der zuckenden Blaulichter denen sie sich nährten und stoppte den

Wagen, da sie nicht an den Feuerwehrautos vorbeifahren konnte.

„Feuerwehr und es brennt noch nicht einmal. Eine vollkommen leere Straße…..willkommen in Stars Hollow.", kommentierte

Lorelei und sah Rory dabei an, die die Situation ebenfalls nicht abschätzen konnte.

„Ich steig mal aus und frage ob sie uns vorbeilassen können oder ob Godzilla unseren Weg schneiden wird.", sagte Lorelei

und stieg dann aus um sich kurz mit einem Polizisten zu unterhalten bevor sie wieder ins Auto stieg.

„Okay, dann denk dir schon mal was aus wo wir jetzt hinfahren könnten, außer zurück zu deinen Großeltern, dann erfriere

ich lieber hier im Auto.", kündigte Lorelei an, als sie wieder einstieg, während Rory sie fragend ansah.

„Kommt Godzilla?", fragte sie, während Lorelei den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, es ist so etwas wie eine andere Weltpremiere. Ein Autounfall in Stars Hollow. Irgendwer hat sich mit seinem

Sportwagen überschätzt." Rory weitete die Augen, wobei sie sofort ein ungutes Gefühl durchzog.

„Was für ein Sportwagen?" „Oh Rory, was weiß ich. Porsche, Ferrari, Corvett was es so alles gibt.", sagte Lorelei und

wollte eigentlich den Wagen starten, doch Rory sah sie entsetzt an und ehe sich Lorelei versehen konnte war Rory bereits

aus dem Wagen gesprungen. Lorelei sah ihr erst einen Augenblick verwirrt hinterher bevor auch sie ausstieg. Rory stand wie

angewurzelt am Rande des Straßenabhangs und schrie plötzlich aus Leibeskräften „Logan", während Lorelei die Augen

schloss und die Luft anhielt. Nicht die große Liebe ihrer Tochter.


	7. Angst und Ernüchterung

Hallo! Vielen vielen Dank an euch für die netten Kommentare!

nachkatz: Hattest du meine e-Mail eigentlich bekommen?

Erst einmal SORRY, dass ich so lange nicht upgedatet habe, aber ich hab Prüfungswochen an der Uni und das schluckt momentan leider meine komplette Zeit! Hab es geschafft wenigstens etwas weiter zu schreiben um euch nicht ganz so lange warten zu lassen! Sorry! Dauert also bis zum nächsten Update circa eine Woche! Hoffe es gefällt euch!

* * *

**Kapitel Sieben - Angst und Ernüchterung**

Rory hatte sich an allen vorbeigezwängt und war endlich an der Fahrerseite angekommen, wo Feuerwehrleute gerade damit

beschäftigt waren das Auto auseinander zu nehmen. Rory erkannte Logan sofort und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

Logans Kopf war in Blut getränkt und er war bewusstlos.

„Miss kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte ein Feuerwehrmann, während Rory verwirrt aufsah.

„Dass...das...das ist mein Freund.", stammelte Rory, während nun auch Lorelei bei ihr angekommen war.

„Wie geht es ihm, können sie mir was sagen? Er wird doch wieder, oder? Was fehlt ihm denn?", fragte Rory und sah dabei

einen Arzt an, der sie ebenfalls anschaute.

„Bis jetzt wissen wir noch nichts genaues Miss."

„Bitte gehen Sie doch wieder nach oben hinter die Absperrung und lassen Sie uns hier unsere Arbeit erledigen.", sagte ein

Feuerwehrmann der Rory zur Seite drängte, während Lorelei Rory in ihre Arme schloss und sie sanft vom Auto weg

drängte. Rory stand wie hypnotisiert hinter der Absperrung und betrachtete das Treiben um Logans Auto herum. Es kam ihr

vor als hätte es bereits Stunden gedauert, als sie sah, wie Logan auf eine Trage gelegt wurde. Als sie oben ankamen

durchfuhr Rory ein Gefühl von dem sie bisher immer verschont geblieben war. Sie hatte Todesangst den Menschen den sie

eigentlich so liebte nun zum letzten Mal zu sehen. Wie in Zeitlupe ging sie auf die Trage zu und nahm Logans Hand. Auf

seinem Gesicht befand sich eine Atemmaske und sein Hals war von einer Halskrause umgeben. Sein gesamtes Gesicht und

seine Haare waren mit Blut verschmiert. Rory lief neben der Trage her und redete so lange auf die Sanitäter ein bis sie im

Krankenwagen mitfahren durfte, während Lorelei hinterher fuhr. Im Krankenhaus angekommen lief Rory mit bis zum

Operationsbereich, wo sie gezwungen wurde Logans Hand loszulassen. Sie drehte sich langsam herum, wo Lorelei sie

bereits in ihre Arme schloss. Erst dort begann Rory bitterlich zu weinen.

„Was habe ich nur getan?", fragte sie, während Lorelei ihr immer und immer wieder versicherte, dass sie nichts dazu konnte.

Lorelei war es auch, die die Aufgabe übernahm Collin und Finn Bescheid zu sagen, die sich sofort auf den Weg ins

Krankenhaus machten. Rory versuchte indes Honor zu erreichen, die sich allerdings gerade auf dem Flug in ihre

Flitterwochen befand.

„Kommt jemand von Logans Familie?", fragte Lorelei, die sich von Rory die Nummer der Jungs hatte geben lassen.

„Honor ist im Flugzeug. Sie hat ihr Handy aus. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Und von Mitchum oder Shila habe ich keine

Nummer.", erklärte Rory, während Lorelei sich wieder zu ihr setzte um mit ihr zusammen die endlosen Stunden des Wartens

anzutreten.

* * *

„Wo ist er? Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Collin direkt als er zusammen mit Finn auf Lorelei und Rory zugestürmt kam.

„Er wird noch operiert.", erklärte Rory und bat Collin dann Mitchum anzurufen, da sie wusste, dass dieser seine Nummer

besaß. Collin setzte sich etwas von der Gruppe ab, die wieder Platz genommen hatte und wählte Mitchums Nummer.

„Er ist momentan in einer Besprechung und kann nicht ans Telefon kommen. Seine Sekretärin will es ihm aber ausrichten.",

teilte Collin mit uns setzte sich ebenfalls hin, während Lorelei kaum wusste was sie dazu sagen sollte hatte Rory nichts

anderes erwartet. Nachdem sie eine weitere Stunde dort gesessen hatte kam ein Arzt auf sie zu. Rory erhob sich sofort.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte sie.

„Da Sie keine unmittelbaren Familienangehörigen sind darf ich Ihnen leider keine detaillierten Informationen geben. Herr

Hunzberger hat die Operation gut überstanden und wurde auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Seine Situation ist ernst aber

stabil.", erklärte der Arzt.

„Eher ernst oder stabil? Er wird doch wieder gesund oder?", fragte Rory, wobei sie versuchte die Millionen von Gedanken

in ihrem Kopf etwas zu ordnen um wenigstens sinnvolle Fragen zu stellen wenn sie sonst schon nichts tun konnte.

„Wie gesagt es tut mir sehr leid, ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen weitere Auskünfte zu erteilen.", sagte der Arzt, nickte noch einmal

und verließ dann die zutiefst verwirrte Gruppe. Rory ließ sich in Zeitlupentempo wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken, während

Lorelei sie in ihre Arme schloss.

„Es klang nicht negativ", versuchte sie Rory aufzubauen, während diese sie sofort mit ihren wässerigen blauen Augen ansah.

„Er hat uns überhaupt nichts gesagt und überhaupt nichts kann weder positiv noch negativ sein.", sagte sie, während

Loreleinickte.

„Keine Pro und Contra Liste möglich.", entgegnete Lorelei, während Rory aus dem Augenwinkel Mitchum auf die Gruppe

zukommen sah..

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet.", platzte es sofort aus Collin heraus.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Mitchum gereizt. „Er wurde operiert und ist auf der Intensivstation.", entgegnete Rory, wobei sie

versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken.

„Ist er wieder betrunken Auto gefahren? Ich habe auf diesen Tag gewartet.", legte Mitchum direkt los.

„Was zum Teufel spielt das jetzt für eine Rolle? Logan ist auf der Intensivstation.", brach es mit Nachdruck aus Rory heraus,

während Mitchum sie nun zum ersten Mal ansah und sich dann wortlos umdrehte um mit einem Arzt zu reden.

* * *

Als er wieder zu ihnen kam fand Rory in seinem Blick etwas, dass sie niemals bei ihm vermutet hatte. _Angst._

„Was fehlt ihm?", fragte Rory leise.

„Er hat einen Schädel- Hirn Bruch und dadurch ein Schädel Hirn Trauma erlitten. Außerdem hat er sich sein Bein mehrfach

gebrochen und er hatte zahlreiche innere Blutungen. Die Ärzte sind sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber ob er die Nacht

überstehen wird oder bleibende Schäden davon tragen wird.", erklärte Mitchum mit bedrückter fast heiserer Stimme.

Lorelei hatte Rory sofort festin ihre Arme geschlossen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, während sich nun auch Mitchum

hinsetzte und tief durchatmete.

„Es darf nun jemand zu ihm.", sagte er nach einer Weile und schaute dabei Rory an, die ihren Kopf nun von der Schulter

ihrer Mutter hob und sich die Tränen abwischte.

„Rory, ich möchte das du zu ihm gehst. Ich denke das wäre was er gerne hätte.", sagte Mitchum, was nicht nur Rory zutiefst

überraschte. Ohne zu zögern erhob sie sich und ging dann zu einer Schwester, die sie zu Logan brachte.

* * *

Sie wusste, dass er heute Nacht sterben konnte als sie durch seine Zimmertür ging. Bei seinem Anblick schossen ihr die

Tränen in die Augen. Er war intubiert worden und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich durch eine Maschine. Der Arzt hatte

ihr zuvor erklärt, dass dies normal sei bei einer Schädel- Hirn Verletzung und er hatte ihr versichert, das Logan in der Lage

war selbstständig zu atmen. Sein Gesicht war grün und blau und sein linkes Bein bis obenhin eingegipst. Wie in Zeitlupe ging

Rory auf sein Bett zu, wobei sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und versuchte ihre Tränen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle

zu bekommen. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken und nahm vorsichtig Logans Hand.

„Hallo.", sagte sie leise und erschrak sich, da ihre Stimme diese Stille, die nur gefüllt war durch das Klacken des

Beatmungsgerätes, durchbrach.

„Oh Logan was hast du nur getan?", fragte sie leise und streichelte ihm dabei langsam durch sein Gesicht.

„Ich war so dumm und es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe Logan, aber ich war so sauer auf dich. Ich war so

verdammt sauer auf dich und jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch verdammt sauer auf mich. Du musst das schaffen Logan. Du

musst durchhalten. Du musst durchhalten, weil ich dir sonst gar nicht mehr sagen kann wie….wie sehr ich dich liebe!",

schlurzte Rory und wurde dabei von ihren Tränen geschüttelt. Sie verbrachte die gesamte Nacht an Logans Bett und wandte

ihre Augen dabei nicht von ihm ab. Immer und immer wieder flehte sie ihn an stark zu sein und sagte ihm wie sehr sie ihn

lieben würde und das sie ihn nie wieder verlassen würde.

* * *

Rory erschrak als am nächsten Morgen ein Arzt in den Raum hereinkam und Logans Werte kontrollierte.

„Können Sie mir sagen wie es ihm geht?", fragte Rory und rechnete damit wieder abgewiesen zu werden, da sie keine enge

Verwandtschaft war, allerdings schien Mitchum mal wieder einiges in den Weg geleitet zu haben, da der Arzt sofort begann

ihr eine Auskunft zu geben.

„Es geht ihm erstaunlich gut. Die Schädel- Hirn Verletzung scheint nicht so gravierend zu sein wie wir zuerst befürchtet

haben. Wir werden ihn heute von dem Beatmungsgerät befreien, da wir damit rechnen, dass er im Laufe des Tages wieder

zu sich kommen wird.", erklärte der Arzt, während Rory aufmerksam zuhörte und nickte.

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?", fragte Rory unsicher, während der Arzt nickte. „Das schon, allerdings wissen wir nicht

ob er bleibende Schäden zurück behalten hat.", erklärte der Arzt, während Rory die Worte durch den Kopf hallten.

„Bleibende Schäden?", flüsterte sie leise und bereits wieder mit Tränen in den Augen. Genau das war es was sie seit gestern

erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, während der Arzt nickte.

„Was für bleibende Schäden?", fragte Rory und zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte diese Frage nicht laut aussprechen, da sie

keine Antwort bekommen wollte. Sie wollte das ganze wieder verdrängen. Sich einreden, dass er heute aufwachen würde

und ihr ein Lächeln schenken würde. Eines seiner umwerfenden lächeln. Das er sie in die Arme schließen würde. In seine

starken Arme, die ihr halt gaben. Das er ihr wenigstens noch einmal zuhören würde.

„Lähmungen, Gedächtnis bzw. Sprachstörungen, motorische Störungen etc.", antwortete der Arzt, was Rory wieder aus

ihren Gedanken riss. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Egal was es war, sie würden ab jetzt alles zusammen

durchstehen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete kam noch ein weiterer Arzt in den Raum herein, der Rory freundlich

begrüßte und sie dann bat den Raum zu verlassen, damit die sie Logan weiter untersuchen konnten. Als sie aus der Tür der

Intensivstation heraustrat war sie überrascht alle, selbst Mitchum, noch dort sitzen zu sehen.

„Rory, wie geht's ihm?", fragte Collin sofort, der sie als erstes entdeckt hatte.

„Sie wollen ihn vom Beatmungsgerät entfernen. Seine Werte sind besser und sie glauben, dass er heute aufwachen wird.",

erklärte Rory und setzte sich dann neben ihre Mutter um ihren Kopf an Loreleis Schulter zu legen, was ihr unheimlich gut tat.

„Hier Rory.", erklang plötzlich Finns Stimme. Rory schaute dankbar auf den Kaffee den Finn ihr reichte und nahm erst

einmal einen großen Schluck. Nachdem sie eine Weile draußen gesessen hatte durfte Rory wieder zu Logan herein, der

immer noch bewusstlos war. Allerdings konnte sie sich nun versuchen einzubilden, dass er nur schlief.

* * *

_Bitte lasst doch einen Kommetar da! Liebe Grüße Nina_


	8. Bitteres Erwachen

Hallo! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare und die viele Geduld! Freu mich immer so wenn ich wieder etwas lesen kann, deshalb lasst euch ruhig ordentlich aus, ich freu mich immer ;o)Prüfungen haben sehr gut geklappt! Hier jetzt ein weiteres Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Wen es interessiert (falls vielleicht OC Fan -> habe auch noch eine Story zu OC California, ebenfalls auf Deutsch :o) )

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Bitteres Erwachen!**

Er sah unglaublich friedlich und entspannt aus, wie er dort in seinem Bett lag. Immer noch bewusstlos. Rory hielt während

der ganzen Zeit seine Hand und redete ununterbrochen mit ihm, wobei sie ihm auch erzählte wie viel Angst sie vor dem

Moment hatte indem er seine Augen öffnen würde. Seit mehr als achtzehn Stunden harrte sie nun mit dieser unendlichen

Angst aus. Achtzehn endlos lange Stunden, die längsten ihres Lebens, da war sie sich sicher. Rory schreckte auf und ihr

Herz hämmerte laut als sie sah wie sich Logans Augen langsam bewegten. Es war ein zucken, allerdings öffnete er sie nicht.

Rory stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und setzte sich zu Logan aufs Bett. Sie drückte seine Hand fester und beugte sich über ihn.

Während sie ihn leise ansprach streichelte sie zärtlich durch sein Gesicht. Sie sah wie hart er kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein

wieder zu erlangen. Seine Augen flackerten ununterbrochen. „Logan sieh mich an, alles ist in Ordnung.", sagte Rory sanft,

während Logan es schaffte seinen Augen zu öffnen. Rory traf sein Blick direkt. Unsicher, müde, ausgelaugt.

„Logan?", fragte sie nach, allerdings schloss dieser seine Augen erschöpft wieder.

„Logan nein! Bleib wach, sieh mich an!", befahl Rory, allerdings erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion mehr von Logans Seite. Rory

atmete tief ein. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Wieso hatte er nicht reagiert? Hatte er sie überhaupt erkannt? Wusste er wo er

war? Konnte er vielleicht nichts sagen. _Lähmung, Sprachstörungen, Gedächtnisstörungen_, all diese Worte, Gedanken

und Fragen prasselten auf einmal auf Rory ein, die sich schnell von Logans Bett aufrichtet. Sie brauchte Antworten und

drückte den roten Knopf neben Logans Bett. Wenige Sekunden später stürzte der Arzt von heute morgen in das Zimmer

herein, während Rory sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, bei der abgehetzten Form die der Arzt an den Tag legte.

„Ms. Gilmore? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Arzt.

„Logan hat seine Augen gerade geöffnet, allerdings hat er nichts gesagt und reagiert jetzt nicht mehr. Ist das gut oder

schlecht?", fragte Rory, während der Arzt nun zum Bett herüber kam und eine Taschenlampe aus seiner Kitteltasche

herausholte mit der er Logan nach und nach in die Augen leuchtete.

„Er ist wieder bewusstlos. Nichts besorgniserregendes Miss Gilmore. Ich denke er wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunden

wieder vollkommen zu sich kommen.", erklärte der Arzt und verließ dann den Raum, während Rory sich wieder in ihren

Stuhl sinken ließ. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden. Schon wieder warten. Schon wieder Stunden. Rory ließ ihren Kopf

kreisen und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen die sie trotz all der Ereignisse überkam. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht

einschlafen durfte. Sie wollte unbedingt wach sein wenn Logan seine Augen öffnete, weshalb sie ein wenig durch den Raum

wanderte bevor sie sich wieder in ihre alte Position auf Logans Bett begab. Nach weiteren ermüdenden und durch ihre

Gedanken auch zermürbenden Stunden zuckte Logans Hand langsam in ihrer. Rory, die zuvor gedankenverloren und mit

den schlimmsten Zukunftsvisionen, auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, drehte sich sofort zu Logan um, der wieder hart damit

kämpfte seine Augen zu öffnen. Als er sie dieses Mal aufschlug hielt Rory die Luft an. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat.

Sie hatte einfach Angst zu atmen. Logan schaute sich verwirrt um, während Rory wusste, dass sie etwas tun musste.

„Logan?", fragte sie leise und beugte sich näher über ihn, während Logan sie nun ansah und ihr ein leichtes Lächeln

schenkte. _Ein Lächeln._

„Hey.", flüsterte er leise, während Rory tief durchatmete und ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Hey.", wiederholte sie. Nachdem sie ihn eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen hatte, auch aus dem Grund sich selber zu sortieren,

wobei sie allerdings nicht aufgehört hatte in seine Augen zu sehen, ergriff Rory nun das Wort.

„Wie geht's dir? Weißt du wo du bist?", fragte sie leise.

„Krankenhaus?", fragte Logan leise, seine Stimme heiser und rau. Er schluckte und verzog das Gesicht, während Rory ihn

besorgt ansah. Machte ihm das Sprechen etwa Probleme? schoss es sofort durch ihren Kopf.

„Logan, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, während Logan seine Augen wieder öffnete und auf seinen Hals zeigte ohne etwas zu

sagen. Rorys Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und sie riss ihre Augen auf, was auch Logan bemerkte.

„Halsschmerzen.", krächzte er leise. Rory schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich soll den Arzt sowieso holen.", sagte sie und wollte sich erheben, allerdings hielt Logan sie mit seiner starken Hand fest

und zog sie wieder zum Bett. _Seine starke Hand_.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, während Rory den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Logan, mir tut es leid, unendlich leid. Ich war so ein Idiot, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich liebe dich

Logan und ich habe mir nichts mehr gewünscht als dir das noch einmal sagen zu können, als wir nicht wussten ob du….,

Rory holte tief Luft und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Tränen über ihre Wange liefen, ob du das alles überleben wirst.",

erklärte sie, während Logan sie langsam zu sich herunter zog. Vorsichtig legte Rory ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, wobei

Logan sie so gut er konnte umarmte.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er. Rory schaute auf und gab Logan einen Kuss, wobei ihr auffiel wie ausgetrocknet seine

Lippen waren. Obwohl es nur ein kleiner, ungemütlicher Kuss war, wusste sie, dass dies der schönste Kuss in ihrem Leben

war, den sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Nachdem Rory sich schweren Herzen losgerissen hatte drückte sie den

Alarmknopf, worauf der Arzt wieder wenige Minuten später im Zimmer angekommen war.

„Mr. Huntzberger, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte der Arzt direkt als er sah, dass sein Patient nun wach war.

„Halsschmerzen.", war das einzige was Logan herausbrachte. Der Arzt nickte und bat Rory dann den Raum zu verlassen.

* * *

Rory ging zum Ausgang herüber, wo sie auf die schlafende Gruppe vor sich traf. Ihre Mutter war noch da, genauso wie

Mitchum und die Jungs. Rory lächelte etwas. „Hey.", sagte sie und schaute dann dabei zu wie alle nacheinander langsam ihre

verschlafenen Augen auf sie richteten. Nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass alle wach genug waren, teilte sie mit, dass Logan

nun wach sei, worauf alle direkt aufatmeten. Rory blieb nicht lange draußen, sondern ging wieder zurück auf die

Intensivstation, wo Logans Tür noch verschlossen war, weshalb sie geduldig vor der Tür wartete bis der Arzt wieder heraus

trat. „Und, wie geht's ihm?", fragte Rory, während sie der Arzt hereinbat. Rory ging sofort zu Logan Bett herüber und setzte

sich zu ihm, wobei sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„So, jetzt wo sie hier beide versammelt sind.", begann der Arzt, während Rory Logan ansah, in dessen Blick sie Angst

vorfand, weshalb sie seine Hand etwas drückte und ihm ein aufbauendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Mr. Huntzberger, sie hatten wirklich sehr viel Glück, so wie es bis jetzt aussieht sind sie nach dem Schädel Hirn Trauma in

einer erstaunlich guten Verfassung.", setzte der Arzt fort, während Rory wieder lächelte und nickte.

„Wie wir ja gerade festgestellt haben können Sie mit ihrer linken Hand noch nicht allzu feste zudrücken, wobei ich Ihnen

allerdings jetzt noch nicht sagen kann ob es sich hierbei nur um ein kurzzeitiges Symptom handelt, oder ob es so bleiben

wird. Ihre Schädelverletzung heilt von alleine, es ist nicht so gravierend das wir operieren müssten. Bis jetzt sieht es so aus

als hätten sie, außer der Störung in ihrer Hand, keinerlei Verletzungen durch das Schädel-Hirn Trauma abbekommen, was

sehr sehr gut ist." Rory schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie allerdings wieder als der Arzt begann weiter zusprechen. Sie

wusste, dass es jetzt wichtig war ihm zuzuhören, nachdenken konnte sie auch später noch.

„Sorgen bereitet uns auch noch Ihr Bein. Es ist mehrfach gebrochen und als sie hier eingeliefert worden sind dachten wir

zuerst, dass wir Ihr Bein nicht retten könnten, was uns allerdings zum Glück gelungen ist. Wir können Ihnen allerdings noch

nicht sagen ob und in wie weit ihre Bewegung dadurch eingeschränkt sein wird. Rory merkte wie Logan neben ihr

zusammen zuckte. Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem Arzt ab und sah Logan an, dessen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

_Tränen_. Das hatte Rory bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht.

„Logan wir bekommen das hin. Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen. Ich bin bei dir und zusammen schaffen wir das schon.", sagte

sie, während Logan seine Augen schloss und nickte.

„Kann er noch etwas zu trinken bekommen?", fragte Rory, während der Arzt nickte und den Raum verließ. Rory studierte

Logans Gesicht so lange bis dieser sein Augen wieder öffnete und sie ebenfalls anschaute.

„Collin, Finn meine Mutter und bestimmt zu deinem Erstaunen, dein Vater, sitzen alle draußen und warten seit gestern

Abend darauf, dass es dir besser geht.", sagte Rory, während Logan die Augen weitete.

„Mitchum?", fragte Logan ungläubig nach und begann dann zu husten, was einen, wie Rory fand, herzzerreißenden

Ausdruck von Schmerz auf sein Gesicht brachte.

„Es wird besser wenn du gleich etwas getrunken hast.", versicherte sie, während sie Logan, der seine Augen erschöpft

schloss anblickte. Im selben Moment kam eine Schwester mit einer Flasche Wasser herein. Rory bedankte sich und

schüttete Logan etwas Wasser ein.

„Hier.", sagte sie und hielt Logan das Glas entgegen. Dieser hob seine rechte Hand hoch, die allerdings so zitterte, dass

Rory den Kopf schüttelte.

„Warte.", sagte sie und legte zärtlich eine Hand unter Logans Kopf, während sie mit der anderen Hand das Glas zu seinem

Mund führte.

„Danke.", sagte Logan nachdem er getrunken hatte, während Rory ihn anlächelte.

„Wofür?", fragte sie.

„Dafür das du jetzt hier bist. Nachdem was ich getan habe...", sagte er, allerdings legte ihm Rory den Finger auf den Mund.

„Sprich nicht weiter. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie, während Logan nickte.

„Ich gehe kurz raus und sage den anderen Bescheid, okay?" „Sag Ihnen danke.", sagte Logan, während Rory nickte. Ihre

Fassade fiel vollkommen von ihr ab als sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er konnte seine Hand nicht richtig

bewegen und vielleicht konnte er nie wieder richtig laufen. Sie hatte es geahnt, sie hatte sich darauf vorbereiten wollen, aber

stattdessen hatte sie es verdrängt. Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke direkt auf sie als sie herauskam, wobei Rory sich gerade

ein paar Tränen abwischte, was Collin direkt aufspringen ließ.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

„Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Der Arzt war gerade dort.", begann Rory.

„Aber er ist okay, oder? Ich meine er wird doch wieder, oder?", fragte Finn nun, während Rory wieder die Tränen in die

Augen stiegen.

„Das weiß der Arzt noch nicht genau. Er kann mit seiner linken Hand noch nicht allzu viel anfangen und dann ist da noch sein

Bein. Die Ärzte dachten sie hätten es abnehmen müssen als er eingeliefert worden ist. Jetzt wissen sie nicht wie er es später

mal bewegen kann. Es kann alles wieder gut werden!", sagte Rory, während ihre Mutter sie in den Arm nahm.

„Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte Finn, während Rory mit den Schultern zuckte und Mitchum ansah.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", sagte er und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Rory schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Sie hatte ihn noch niemals zuvor so besorgt und ruhig erlebt wie in diesen Tagen. Es schien ihr als hätte er wirklich Angst um

seinen Sohn.


	9. Komplizierte Verhältnisse

Hallo! Vorweg ein unglaublich großes ENTSCHULDIGUNG dass es so lange gedauert hat! Dafür hier das nächste Kapitel...ich hoffe es schaut überhaupt noch wer vorbei und möchte es lesen!

**Kapitel Neun- Komplizierte Verhältnisse**

„Okay. Collin und Finn, dann geht ihr zuerst rein, ich löse euch dann ab. Jeder zehn Minuten.", sagte Mitchum als er wieder

da war. Collin und Finn nickten und ließen sich dann von Rory auf die Intensivstation führen. Rory merkte wie die beiden

stockten als sie das Zimmer betraten und Logan sahen, der mittlerweile wieder schlafend in seinem Bett lag.

„Logan? Guck mal wen ich mitgebracht habe.", sagte Rory, während sie Logan sanft durch sein Gesicht strich.

„Hey.", sagte er und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Mensch Huntz, was machst du nur?", fragte Finn, der sich gerade noch beherrschen konnte nicht auf Logan zu zu rennen

um ihn zu umarmen.

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr.", sagte Logan und sah Rory an, die ihn ebenfalls anblickte.

„Wieso bin ich überhaupt hier?", fragte er, während Rory ihre Augen weitete.

„Du hattest einen Autounfall. Weißt du das nicht mehr?", fragte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung.", sagte er und sah Rory dabei wieder an.

„Du warst unterwegs nach Stars Hollow. Ich bin mit meiner Mum kurz nach deinem Unfall an der Unfallstelle

vorbeigekommen. Wir konnten nicht weiter fahren, da alles voll war mit Polizei und Feuerwehr und so was. Meine Mum

wollte nachfragen ob die Sperrung lange dauern würde und dann hat sie mir gesagt, dass es ein Porsche war und ich wusste

sofort, dass du es warst.", sagte Rory, während Logan nickte und seinen Blick wieder auf Collin und Finn richtete.

„Man, wie seht ihr eigentlich aus? Das schaffen wir ja noch nicht mal durch durchgefeierte Nächte.", sagte Logan, während

Collin nickte.

„Du warst ganz schön lange bewusstlos Mann. Wir sind schon seit ein paar vielen Stunden hier.", erklärte er, während

Logan nickte. Der Arzt hatte ihm seine Halsschmerzen bereits erklärt. Logan wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als sich die

Tür erneut öffnete und Mitchum herein trat.

„Logan.", sagte er und sein Blick war voller Sorge, was auch Logan noch niemals zuvor in seinem Blick gefunden hatte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Rory und gab Logan einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie mit Collin und Finn das Zimmer

verließ.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Mitchum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an Logans Bett.

„Es geht.", antwortete Logan und schaute seinen Vater an, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. Er wusste, dass er es niemals zugeben

würde, aber Logan sah ihm an, dass er Angst hatte.

„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von deiner Mutter ausrichten. Du weißt ja, dass das nichts für sie ist. Sie will dich bald besuchen

kommen.", erklärte Mitchum, während Logan nickte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal erwartet seinen Vater zu sehen, weshalb es

ihm nichts ausmachte, dass seine Mutter nicht da war.

„Tu mir nur den Gefallen und ruf Honor nicht an, sonst bricht sie noch ihre Flitterwochen ab und das möchte ich auf gar

keinen Fall.", sagte Logan.

„Zu spät, sie war gerade gelandet als ich sie erreicht habe und Josh und sie haben sofort das nächste Flugzeug nach Hause

genommen. Sie werden morgen hier sein." Logan schloss kurz die Augen.

„Das wird sie mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich ihr auch noch ihre Flitterwochen versaue.", sagte er.

„Ich soll dir von ihr sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst und das du stark sein sollst, dass sie an dich denkt und

dich liebt.", erklärte Mitchum, während Logan nickte. Das waren genau die Worte seiner Schwester und das wusste er

auch. Nachdem Logan die Augen beim Nachdenken über Honor zugefallen waren, verabschiedete sich sein Vater von ihm,

so dass Rory wieder ins Zimmer hereinkam, wodurch Logan wieder wach wurde. Er betrachtet Rory nachdenklich die sich

ihre müden Augen rieb.

„Geh doch nach Hause.", sagte er, während Rory sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich werde bei dir bleiben."

„Rory, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du siehst doch dass es mir gut geht. Die werden hier schon auf mich aufpassen. Ich denke,

dass jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen kann.", beteuerte Logan, während Rory nickte, da ihr dies auch der Arzt versichert hatte.

„Du kannst ja auch sofort wieder herkommen wenn du ausgeschlafen bist, okay?", beteuerte Logan noch einmal bevor Rory

endlich einwilligte und ihm einen langen Kuss zum Abschied gab, wobei sie ihm immer und immer wieder sagte wie sehr sie

ihn lieben würde, bevor sie sich traute den Raum zu verlassen.

Als sie vor die Tür trat sah sie ihre Mutter an, die zwanghaft versuchte sich mit Kaffee wach zu halten. Sie war ihr so

unendlich dankbar.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren.", sagte Rory, während Lorelei aufblickte.

„Sicher?", fragte sie nach, während Rory nickte. „Sicher.", sagte sie und genoss es wie Lorelei den Arm um sie legte.

„Luke ist da. Er ist jetzt eben gekommen und gerade ein wenig an die frische Luft gegangen. Er wird uns nach Hause

fahren.", sagte Lorelei, während Rory nickte und sich von ihrer Mutter nach draußen begleiten ließ. In ihrem Zimmer

angekommen war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie noch niemals so gerne in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte wie in diesem Moment.

„Rory, Schatz?", fragte Lorelei leise, während Rory sofort hoch schreckte.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie verwirrt, während ihre Mutter ihr durch die Haare strich.

„Es ist gar nichts, aber du schläfst schon Rund um die Uhr und ich dachte ich sollte dich wecken, da du bestimmt wieder ins

Krankenhaus fahren möchtest.", erklärte Lorelei ruhig und hielt Rory eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen.

„Das Krankenhaus hat nicht angerufen...es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Rory und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor sie ihre

Mutter wieder ansah.

„Danke, dass du dort gewesen bist.", sagte sie, während Lorelei nickte.

„Klar.", nickte sie und stand dann auf um wieder zu Luke zu gehen, der in der Küche auf sie wartete.

Als Rory an der Intensivstation angekommen war, teilte ihr eine Schwester mit, dass sie sich noch etwas gedulden müsste,

da Logan bereits Besuch hatte. Rory nahm auf einem Stuhl platz und wartete lange bevor sich die Tür öffnete und eine ihr

bekannte Person heraustrat.

„Honor.", sagte sie und stand auf. Honor hob ihren Kopf an und sah Rory an, während sie sich ihre Tränen abwischte und

ihre Arme ebenfalls nach Rory ausstreckte.

„Honor, alles okay?", fragte Rory besorgt, während Honor nickte und sich aus Rorys Umarmung löste.

„Ja, alles okay, es ist nur wegen Logan.", erklärte sie und nahm dann zusammen mit Rory noch einmal Platz, wobei ihr

auffiel, dass Rorys Gesicht einen nervösen Ausdruck bekommen hatte.

„Ich habe gerade mit einem Arzt geredet. Wir haben überlegt wie es weiter gehen soll. Logan wird morgen auf die normale

Station verlegt, wo er noch drei Wochen bleiben muss, aber dann kommt er nach Hause. Er kann mit seinem Bein nicht

auftreten und wegen seiner Hand kann er keine Krücken benutzen, es muss also rund um die Uhr jemand bei ihm sein und

sich um ihn kümmern.", erklärte Honor, während Rory nickte, da auch sie sich bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

„Und dann habe ich angefangen darüber nachzudenken wie es sein wird wenn sich die Situation nicht bessert. Rory er ist

noch so jung, das darf einfach nicht sein.", schluchzte Honor, während Rory sie wieder in den Arm nahm und die Augen

schloss.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden Honor, ganz bestimmt.", sagte sie und versuchte es sich gleichzeitig selbst einzureden.

„Weißt du, er hat in seinem Leben schon so viel Scheiße gebaut und jetzt gerade wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als das er

wieder in der Lage wäre Bote zu stehlen und sie zu versenken.", sagte Honor mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während Rory

nickte. Nachdem die Beiden noch eine Weile geredet hatten verabschiedete sich Honor, so dass Rory zu Logan gehen

konnte. Als Rory das Zimmer betrat fiel ihr sofort auf dass Logan schlief. Sie beobachtete ihn ein paar Minuten bevor sie

zum Bett herüber ging und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

„Hey.", sagte Logan leise und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches Rory erwiderte.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie, während sie sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzte und seine Hand nahm.

„Besser.", entgegnete Logan und schaute Rory dabei an.

„Du scheinst ebenfalls geschlafen zu haben.", stellte er fest, während Rory nickte.

Nach weiteren drei Wochen im Krankenhaus, in denen Logan bereits mit der Physiotherapie für seine Hand begonnen hatte

wurde er nach Hause entlassen. Rory hatte zuvor alles genaustens mit Collin und Finn geplant. Sie schob Logan langsam im

Rollstuhl nach draußen, wobei sie sich noch weitere Tipps von Logans behandelndem Arzt geben ließ. Vor der Tür

angekommen hatte Finn den Wagen geparkt und erwartete Rory und Logan bereits mit Collin.

„Endlich wieder in Freiheit Huntz. Und dieses Mal kommst du nicht aus dem Gefängnis.", stellte Collin scherzend fest,

während Logan auflachte.

„Witzig Collin. Wirklich!", sagte er und schaute dann auf Rory, die ihn ebenfalls ansah.

„Wollen wir?", fragte sie, während Logan nickte. Finn und Collin fassten Logan jeweils links und rechts unter den Arm und

halfen ihm dann beim Einsteigen ins Auto, während Rory den Rollstuhl im Kofferraum verstaute. Vor dem Appartement

angekommen verfrachteten sie Logan wieder in diesen und brachten ihn dann nach oben ins Appartement, wo sie ihn bis ins

Bett brachten. Logan bedankte sich noch einmal bei beiden, bevor diese beschlossen Rory und ihn etwas alleine zu lassen.

„Endlich wieder zuhause.", sagte Rory und legte sich neben Logan ins Bett, der sie nachdenklich ansah.

„Wie soll es nur weiter gehen?", fragte er nach einer Weile, während Rory ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte.

„Psst, darüber denken wir jetzt noch nicht nach. Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig und schön, dass du hier bist und wir endlich

wieder zusammen sein können.", sagte Rory, während Logan nickte.

„Wo du recht hast.", sagte er und gab Rory einen innigen Kuss.

„Rory, ich müsste mal zur Toilette.", sagte Logan nachdem sie eine ganze Weile im Bett gelegen hatten.

„Klar, kein Problem.", sagte Rory und kletterte aus dem Bett heraus. Sie reichte Logan eine Krücke mit der er sich

abstützen konnte, während Rory den anderen Arm um sich legte und Logan somit als zweite Krücke diente.

„Und, klappt doch fabelhaft, oder?", fragte Rory als sie wieder am Bett angekommen waren, während Logan nickte.

„Besser als erwartete mal auf jeden Fall.", sagte er, wobei Rory merkte wie erschöpft er war als er sich wieder zurück in die

Kissen legte.

„Ich werde morgen früh unglücklicher Weise eine bis zwei Stunden in der Redaktion vorbeischauen müssen. Unglücklich

deshalb, weil weder Collin noch Finn noch Honor oder Josh Zeit haben, aber ich werde so früh gehen, dass ich eigentlich

wieder da sein müsste wenn du aufwachst. Ansonsten, ich meine die Redaktion ist fünf Minuten von hier, ich wäre auch ganz

schnell hier.", erklärte Rory, während Logan nickte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Rory, dass ist kein Problem!", sagte Logan, während Rory nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt nicht hören möchtest, aber falls du zur Toilette musst, ich stell dir etwas neben das Bett.", sagte

sie, während Logan das Gesicht verzog.

„Du hast Recht, dass möchte ich nicht hören.", sagte er und genoss es wie Rory sich an ihn kuschelte.

Rory nahm das Telefon zur Hand und versuchte mittlerweile zum achten Mal bei Logan anzurufen, da sie ihn fragen wollte

ob es okay sei wenn sie noch etwas länger blieb oder ob er noch irgendetwas brauchte. Nachdem auch dieses Mal niemand

ans Telefon gegangen war stand Rory abrupt auf. Sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie das Telefon neben das Bett gelegt hatte

und zwar so das Logan auf jeden Fall dran kam.

„Paris, ich bin kurz zuhause.", sagte Rory, wobei sie sich im Gehen ihre Jacke anzog und ihren Schritt noch einmal

beschleunigte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!


	10. Unverschämt miserabel

Hallo ihr! Was soll ich großartig drum herum reden...es hat zu lange gedauert und ja, ich fühle mich auch schlecht dabei euch mit einem solchen Schlussatz so lange warten zu lassen! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das (mal wieder) verzeihen und vielleicht ist ja noch der ein oder andere interessiert weiter zu lesen! Danke auch an unsere Neuzugänge! Ich freue mich immer unglaublich über jeden Kommentar und es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr sehr viel! DANKE AN EUCH ALLE! Und noch mal SORRY!

* * *

**Kapitel 10 - Unverschämt miserabel**

Im Appartement angekommen konnte sie im Dunklen nur spärlich erkennen, dass Logan nicht im Bett lag.

„Logan?", rief Rory und stürmte dann zum Badezimmer herüber, wo Logan neben der Toilette mit geschlossenen Augen am

Boden lag. Er war kalkweiß und hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

„Logan!", schrie Rory auf und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken.

„Logan, sieh mich an. Komm schon, sag was Logan!", schrie sie panisch, während Logan sich leicht regte und sie langsam

ansah.

„Rory.", flüsterte er, während Rory nickte.

„Ja, ich bin hier Logan. Es wird alles gut. Was fehlt dir?", fragte sie behutsam, allerdings war ihre Stimme von Panik

unterlegt.

„Migräne.", antwortete Logan und schloss seine Augen dabei wieder, da ihn das Licht im Badezimmer zu sehr blendete.

„Nein Logan, bleib wach, sieh mich an.", flehte Rory sofort mit Panik, während Logan seine Augen sofort wieder öffnete.

„Es ist alles okay.", flüsterte er, während Rory sich auf den Boden setzte und Logans Kopf in ihren Schoss legte, wobei sie

ihm sanft durch die Haare strich. Diesen Schock musste sie nun erst einmal verarbeiten und Logan tat es gut noch eine Weile

seine Augen geschlossen halten zu können.

„Rory, im Schlafzimmer... bitte, ich mach das gleich weg.", sagte Logan nach einer Weile des Schweigens, während Rory

ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Ich musste mich übergeben. Bitte, ich mache das gleich wirklich weg.", sagte Logan, während Rory den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ist schon okay. Bist du bereit zum Aufstehen?" Logan nickte, wobei Rory all ihre Kräfte aufbringen musste um Logan

wieder in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen.

„Gehen wir zur Couch herüber, leg dich dort erst einmal hin während ich das Schlafzimmer sauber mache."

„Nein Rory, bitte.", sagte Logan, während Rory den Kopf schüttelte und Logan auf der Couch absetzte. Sie zog die

Jalousien etwas hoch und begann dann sauber zu machen, während Logan bei diesem Anblick auf der Couch mit den

Tränen kämpfte. Er war so hilflos, nutzlos und bereitete ihr so viele Sorgen und soviel Arbeit. Nachdem Rory fertig war kam

sie wieder auf die Couch zu, wo Logan sich aufsetzte.

„Rory, wir müssen reden.", sagte er und ignorierte seine stechenden Kopfschmerzen und die wieder aufflammende Übelkeit.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich werde jetzt einen Arzt anrufen, damit er nach dir sieht. Nicht, dass es gar keine Migräne ist, ich meine

nach deinen Verletzungen sollten wir uns da nicht so sicher sein, weshalb ich dir jetzt auch keine von den Tabletten geben

würde.", erklärte Rory, während Logan ihr nur beiläufig zugehört hatte.

„Kannst du für eine Weile zurück nach Stars Hollow gehen?", fragte er plötzlich während Rory die Augen weitete und ihn

überfordert ansah.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Ich will das so nicht." Rory sah Logan immer noch verwirrt an.

„Was?", fragte sie erneut.

„Du machst meine Kotze weg, du bringst mich zur Toilette, du versorgst mich mit allem was ich brauche, ich will das nicht

Rory! Ich will nicht dass du das miterleben musst, ich will nicht dass du mich so siehst. Ich will dir nicht so zur Last fallen,

deshalb lass mich bitte einfach alleine."

„Logan du fällst mir nicht zur Last und ich mache das nicht weil ich es muss, sondern weil ich es möchte! Ich liebe dich

Logan und ich werde so lange für dich sorgen bis es dir besser geht!", entgegnete Rory, allerdings schüttelte Logan den

Kopf.

„Nein Rory, geh jetzt bitte. Geh einfach!", sagte er mit Nachdruck, allerdings blieb Rory resistent.

„Ich will und werde aber nicht gehen. Erklär mir doch nur bitte mal ganz kurz was du alleine machen willst."

„Ich werde eine Krankenschwester einstellen, die kann meinetwegen meine Kotze wegwischen, schließlich kennt sie mich

nicht. Rory, ich möchte wirklich das du jetzt gehst.", sagte Logan, wobei seine Stimme zu brechen drohte.

„Was ich allerdings nicht tun werde!", entgegnete Rory, wobei sie sah, dass sich Logans Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie

rutschte ein Stück nach vorne und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, was Logan allerdings abblockte. Rory hatte in absolut

jeder Hinsicht etwas besseres verdient als ihn, dass dachte er zumindest.

„Geh bitte!", flüsterte er unter Tränen noch einmal, während Rory ihn nun ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.

„Ich liebe dich Logan!", sagte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte, allerdings nichts weiter entgegnete. Er wollte nicht

dass sie ging und sie wollte nicht gehen, doch Logan war der Meinung, dass es das Beste für Rory sei. Sie saßen eine Weile

schweigend nebeneinander bevor Rory sich wortlos und geschockt erhob. Beinah fluchtartig verließ sie das Appartement

und rannte heraus auf die Straße, wo sie erst einmal inne hielt, tief Luft holte und die Tränen abwischte die ihre Wangen

herunter liefen, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und gradewegs zurück ins Appartement ging.

„So nicht Logan Huntzberger! Es kann nicht immer nur nach deinem Kopf gehen! Ich will nicht gehen sondern bei dir

bleiben und das werde ich auch tun!", sagte sie entschlossen und ging zur Couch herüber, wo sie verstummte als sie Logan

ansah, der bitterlich weinte. Rory setzte sich langsam neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wir werden das zusammen hinkriegen Logan.", flüsterte sie, während Logan langsam nickte. Rory ließ ihn erst wieder los

als sie sicher war, dass er sich komplett beruhigt hatte.

„Besser?", fragte sie und sah Logan dabei liebevoll an. Sie hatte ihn noch niemals so zusammenbrechen sehen – ihr starker

Logan. Logan nickte und sah Rory ebenfalls an, bevor sie sich einen zärtlichen Kuss gaben.

„Ich danke dir!", sagte er, während Rory nur nickte. „Und, wieder zum Bett herüber?", fragte Rory als sie nach einer kleinen

Bewegung von Logan dessen verzehrtes Gesicht sah.

„Nein, zur Toilette.", brachte er hervor und signalisierte Rory, dass er sich übergeben musste. Nachdem Rory Logan wieder

zum Bett gebracht hatte rief sie seinen zuständigen Arzt im Krankenhaus an, der ihr versprach nach dem Krankenhaus

vorbeizukommen um nach Logan zu sehen, was für Rory ein weiteres Indiz für die verängstigende Wirkung des Namens

Huntzberger war.

„Mrs. Gilmore. Hallo.", sagte der Arzt und schüttelte Rorys Hand als diese ihm die Tür öffnete. Seit ihrem Anruf war gerade

einmal eine Stunde vergangen.

„Hallo. Schön, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Hier entlang bitte.", sagte Rory höflich und ging dann dicht gefolgt von

Dr. Jones zum Bett herüber.

„Mr. Huntzberger, hallo.", sagte der Arzt und ging auf Logan zu, der ihm erst einmal die Symptome beschreiben musste,

wonach der Arzt ein paar kleine Tests mit Logan durchführte.

„Natürlich sind wir hier nicht im Krankenhaus und ich kann keine genaue Diagnose anhand von sicheren Tests erstellen,

allerdings denke ich, dass es sich wirklich um eine Migräne handelt. Ich werde ihnen Tabletten hier lassen und falls die

Symptome sich bis morgen Abend nicht gebessert haben rufen sich mich wieder an.", erklärte Dr. Jones, während sowohl

Rory als auch Logan nickten. Der Arzt hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen als es erneut schellte. Rory, die gerade

wieder bei Logan angekommen war, machte direkt kehrt und ging wieder zur Tür herüber.

„Rory.", sagte Mitchum, nickte kurz und ging dann direkt durch, wobei er Rory an der Tür stehen ließ.

„Hallo Mr. Huntzberger. Kommen Sie doch herein. Ja, es geht mir recht gut, danke der Nachfrage.", murmelte Rory vor

sich hin, während sie Mitchum folgte.

„Logan. Der Arzt ist mit entgegen gekommen. Du siehst miserabel aus. Wieso hat er dir nichts gegeben?", fragte Mitchum

sofort.

„Hallo Dad. Danke mir geht's auch miserabel und der Arzt hat mir was gegeben.", entgegnete Logan, der diese Art

von seinem Vater ja bereits gewohnt war.

„Gut. Wir haben uns überlegt, dass du für die Zeit wo du krank bist wieder nach Hause kommst, wo du von einem Arzt

betreut wirst.", fuhr Mitchum im Befehlston fort, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke Dad, aber Rory kümmert sich um mich, wir haben das alles bereits geregelt.", entgegnete Logan.

„Rory, was hat die denn bitte für eine Qualifikation?", fragte Mitchum abschätzig, während Rory, die etwas hinter Mitchum

stand, den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dad, wag es bitte nicht schon wieder so über Rory zu reden! Sie ist im Raum anwesend, wir haben das zusammen

entschieden. Sie ist meine Freundin und hat seit gestern schon mehr für mich getan als ihr in einem ganzen Leben.", entfuhr es

Logan, der merkte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Mitchum und weitete die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, sieh einfach ein, dass ich hier bei Rory bleiben möchte, okay?"

„Und was ist wenn sie nicht da ist oder gehen wir neuerdings nicht mehr zur Uni?"

„Doch, gehen wir sehr wohl, aber für die Zeit habe ich bereits eine Abmachung mit Honor getroffen, genauso wie uns

jederzeit eine Krankenschwester zur Verfügung steht.", meldete sich nun Rory aus dem Hintergrund, während Mitchum sich

noch nicht einmal die Mühe machte sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Du verschenkst ja übrigens durch deinen Leichtsinn mal wieder ein Semester und arbeiten kannst du so ja wohl auch

nicht.", bemerkte Mitchum mit einem strengen Blick auf seinen Sohn.

„Glaubst du eigentlich dass ich das extra gemacht habe?"

„Was zum Teufel wolltest du überhaupt in der Gegend? Bestimmt Rory abholen!"

„Dad es reicht! Was hat das miteinander zu tun? Rory kann nun wirklich nichts dafür!", schrie Logan nun und schloss dann

die Augen. Selber schreien bei Migräne, was für ein Fehler.

„Mr. Huntzberger, vielleicht ist es besser wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt für

Vorhaltungen, Anschuldigungen und sonstigen Auseinandersetzungen ist.", sagte Rory, während Mitchum sie nun wütend

ansah.

„Wann ich wie mit meinem Sohn rede ist immer noch meine Angelegenheit." Rory schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich

insgeheim ob ein so kluger und erfolgreicher Mann wie Mitchum Huntzberger eigentlich nicht selber mitbekam wie

unpassend sein Verhalten gegenüber seinem Sohn war. Im selben Moment nahm Logan den Eimer zur Hand und begann

wieder sich zu übergeben, während Rory sich direkt an Mitchum vorbei schob um Logan zu stützen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich glaube es reicht jetzt.", sagte Rory und schaute auf Mitchum, der nun plötzlich wie ein begossener

Pudel dort stand und den gleichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hatte wie noch im Krankenhaus.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Logan geht's dir gut?", fragte er, während Logan sich postwendend ein zweites Mal übergab.

Mitchum stand wie angewurzelt da, während Logan sich langsam wieder zurücklegte. Rory streichelte ihm liebevoll durchs

Gesicht.

„Okay?", fragte sie, während Logan nickte und sie ihm einen Schluck Wasser reichte, bevor sie mit dem Eimer in der Hand

wieder an Mitchum vorbei ging zum Badezimmer herüber.


	11. Die verfilmte Version!

Hallo!

Ich hoffe es hat sich noch einmal jemand hierhin verirrt der sich noch an die Geschichte erinnert. Nach der letzten großartigen Gilmore Girls Folge hatte ich alle Materialien die ich immer gewollt habe zusammen um ein Video herzustellen, dass perfekt zu meiner Story passt.

Hab die Geschichte noch einmal in Kurzfassung (so wie sie auch im Video vorkommt) zusammengefasst!** Hoffe ihr lasst ein paar Kommentare da….**

**Zu dem Video / der Geschichte:**

Rory findet heraus, dass Logan sie betrogen hat

Als sie am nächsten Tag ihre Sachen holen will findet sie Logan mit Migräne im Bett

Sie kümmert sich um ihn und geht dann schweren Herzens wieder

Logan ist vollkommen fertig, auch die Migräne plagt ihn immer noch

Nach einer von vielen durchzechten Nächten kommt er nach Hause und landet mit Klamotten voll angezogen im Bett

Am nächsten Tag erscheint er betrunken in der Uni, was Rory ziemlich peinlich ist, da er eine große Szene veranstaltet

Rory ruft Honor an und erzählt ihr was vorgeht

Honor fährt zu Logan und redet mit ihm

Logan ruft Rory an, da er sie sehen will, Rory lehnt ab, Logan fährt trotzdem zu ihr, dann passiert der Unfall

Rory wartet angespannt im Krankenhaus, Lorelei, Collin, Finn, Mitchum und Luke….alle sind da

Rory bekommt die ersten noch nicht aussagekräftigen Nachrichten über Logan Gesundheitszustand

Sie darf zu ihm, Logan ist noch bewusstlos und der Arzt redet erneut kurz mit ihr

Rory ist erleichtert als Logan aufwacht

Ein Arzt klärt Rory nach den Tests mit Logan über die vorhandenen Schäden auf

Rory und Mitchum unterhalten sich darüber

Logan geht es derweil sehr schlecht

Allerdings erholt er sich auch durch die kontinuierliche Anwesenheit und Liebe von Rory gut

Logan wird entlassen und Rory kümmert sich zuhause weiter um ihn

**DAS VIDEO:**

dGLEICHZEICHEN974YS36J

Da es nicht anders geht müsst ihr euch die Adresse selber zusammen bauen, alle Adressen werden hier immer sofort gelöscht...alle Zeichen übrigens auch!  
Also die Adresse setzte sich wie folgt zusammen **www** und dann ein **megaupload.** dann ein **com/de/** ein **Fragezeichen **dann ein **d** und ein **Gleichzeichen** und dann **974YS36J**

Sorry, dass es nicht anders geht!!!! Hoffe funktioniert so und ist verständlich, ansonsten schreibt mir einfach ne e-Mail und ich schicke es euch zu!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
